Bad Timing
by Imleslieknope
Summary: Beckett is pregnant after the event of 8x07
1. Chapter 1

She had a stomach flu. And it was bad. It's been over a week and still she's sick. She still goes to work though otherwise paperwork will just pile up on her desk and she still needs leads on Locksat. And fast. After their wedding anniversary, she misses her husband more than ever, even if she sees him almost every day.

She's been at her desk for less than 10min when she sees him entering the precinct. Almost at the same time, she feels it again. She's going to vomit, so she rushes towards the bathroom. Castle looking at her till he can't see her anymore, then he goes and talks to the boys.

Esposito is shaking his head, looking in the direction Beckett just took.

« What's wrong with Beckett? » asked her husband,

« She's sick. She's been sick for over a week now. » Esposito answered,

« And she refuses to stay at home. » Ryan finishes.

« Over a week? That's… really long. » Rick added,

« Tell me about it » Ryan said « She's been crankier than usual. »

 _~ In the bathroom ~_

Ok that's it, she needed to go see a doctor. She didn't feel well either. Maybe one of the boy could drive her… she walked back into the bullpen to find all three boys watching her.

« You don't look so good boss, you sure you're ok? » Esposito asked her

«Actually no. I think I'm gonna go see a doctor… » She started

"I can drive you if you want" Ryan told her promptly.

"Ok, yeah… hum… Let me grab my jacket" She looked at Castle and smiled shyly at him. She kinda wanted to go with him but they were supposed to be separated and that would seem weird.

They quickly left the precinct to go inside the car. Ryan couldn't stop looking at her. He seemed nervous around her now that her and Castle… A few times he opened his mouth to say something, she could see him from the corner of her eye. But he didn't say anything.

They arrived there and explained why they were here.

« The doctor will see you shortly » the woman at the desk said.

Ryan was still glancing at her from time to time. Finally she had enough and she asked him

"All right, what is it, Ryan?" she said it maybe a bit more angrily than she intended but with the way she was feeling she couldn't really help it.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you Beckett. With what happened with Castle and that. I'm just… worried."

"Thanks Ryan, but really I'm fine." She smiled feebly.

"Ms. Beckett?" the doctor called.

"Here!" she replied.

"I'm gonna wait here till you're done" Ryan said.

"Thanks!" she answered before walking towards the doctor's office.

After examining her for a few minutes the doctor declared.

"All right Detective Beckett, congratulations seem to be in order" the doctor said.

"I'm sorry what?" Beckett was looking at him like he was crazy.

"You're pregnant!" He told her smiling.

"I'm… what? No… I… can't? Oh god!" She was spiraling. "Are you sure?"

"Well we'll need a blood test to confirm but I'm pretty confident, yes!"

The doctor kept talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Pregnant? This could not be happening. How could they have been so careless. Sure with everything going on it was normal that she forgot but what was she going to do now. She wants it. Oh does she want it. She's been imagining this since, well longer than she cared to admit. And now it was happening. It was really happening. But boy was the timing wrong.

When the doctor finished talking they said their goodbyes and she went back to the waiting room where Ryan was still sitting and probably waiting for a diagnosis. Oh my god, what was she going to say to him?

"Hey Beckett! You okay?" he asked when she was within earshot.

"Sure, just a bug, nothing to worry about" well it was kinda true.

"Great" he smiled at her. "Do you need to go home or can you go to work?"

"Hum…I can work" oh god could she actually? She had a dangerous job.

"I'm going to call the guys and tell them you're okay" she blanched. Castle. She had to tell Castle.

"Yes" she said faintly.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home Beckett? You can go back to work tomorrow"

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

The drive was silent. Beckett was thinking about Castle and how she could tell him the news.

"Here we are" Ryan said after a few minutes.

"Thanks" she said. She went out of the car and up to her apartment. She was still deep in thought when she unlocked the door and crashed on her couch.

Twenty minutes later she hadn't moved and her phone started buzzing. She looked at it. It was Castle. She didn't feel like answering. She didn't know what to tell him yet so she let it go to voicemail.

Not even 5 minutes later she heard a faint knock on her door. She sighed because she knew who it was. Obviously. She went to open the door and there he was. The father of her child. She felt like laughing.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

"Sure" she said "Just tired"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Oh.. hum he.. he said that…" she trailed on without looking at him. "He… I mean… I'm …Maybe we should sit down first" she finished.

"That bad huh?!" he tried to joke but he was starting to be worried.

They went to the couch and sat there. They were silent for a couple of minutes before Castle decided he had enough.

"So what is it? Tell me" he demanded gently.

She looked at him and he saw that she was scared and he started panicking a bit.

"Beckett?" he asked even more worried now.

She smiled a bit and looked in his eyes again. They were so blue. She hoped their child would have the same blue eyes and his smile too. Oh god she wanted this. So much. But it was so not the good time with Locksat. And as she sat there quietly, the tears started to fall on her cheeks which made Castle even more worried.

"Beckett you're scaring the shit out of me right now." She laughed a bit at that and finally whispered.

"Castle, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok guys it was supposed to be a one shot but I tried to write Castle's reaction. I'm not sure I did it is shorter than the first chapter and I don't know if I'm going to write more or not. It'll depend on inspiration (and what you think)._

 _To answer your reviews : Yes the doctor called her detective intead of captain because I made a mistake /oups/_

 _MsNYC : They did not do a blood test (yet I guess?)_

 _Xoxo_

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Castle didn't know how to react. He was frozen in place. Pregnant? This was such a mess. They were separated and everybody thought they were with other people? How could they be so stupid as to not use a condom?!

Castle realized he hadn't said anything to her yet. He looked into her eyes. They mirrored his emotions. She was scared. Even more than he was because she was actually waiting for him to say something. Anything.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. And then he thought : "what if I am not the father? What if the reason she avoided him when she found out was that because since they had been separated she's been seeing someone and he was the father?"  
No, wait! He was being ridiculous. Right? God this was such a mess. He put his head in his hands.

"Say something, please" Beckett finally whispered.

"I really don't know what to say" he trailed on.

"Well that's a first" He chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood but it was as if the air was filled with electricity. He lifted his head just enough to see her through his hands and took a big breath. She would not like his next question.

"Is it…hum… is it… mine?" he finally asked.

"What?" she blanched.

"I shouldn't have said anything" he interrupted.

"Of course it's yours Castle! Who else did you think it could be?"

"I don't know! I mean of course it's mine. I just wanted to… make sure." He answered.

"Make sure? Because I'm the one who has bimbos and conquests, here!"

"That's a low blow Beckett"

It was not supposed to go this way. Whenever she imagined them having this conversation, it was a happy one. No resentment. And they were not separated. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Maybe I should leave" if this was the way it was going to be he didn't want to makes things any harder for them or the child. He got up and took a few steps towards the exit.

Beckett was debating as to whether or not she should say something to make him stay. When she finally reached a decision he was already halfway through her living room.

"Castle" she whispered faintly, but still he heard her.

"Yes?" he asked without turning around, his hand in mid air to reach for the doorknob.

"I can't do this without you" she said through tears. That got him to turn around. In three steps he was next to her, stroking her back. "What are we going to do Castle? What about Locksat and the fact that everybody thinks we're separated? We can't have a baby!"

Castle's breath hitched at that moment.

"You don't want this?" Despite what they said to each other not so long ago, he still wanted to have this baby with her.

"Of course I want to have a baby with you Castle. It's just that… God! Why did it have to be so complicated?"

"We'll figure something out, don't worry"

"I'm scared" She shuddered.

"Me too, Kate" He said as he took her in his arms.

They stayed like that for a few minutes without saying anything, just taking comfort in each other's embrace. Then Kate's phone started to ring and she sighed. They were unwilling to let go. She looked at her phone on the coffee table. The caller id indicated "Espo". She called at Castle who was also looking at her phone. She needed to come up with something. She couldn't say the real thing just yet. Especially when it was so unclear between her and Castle. She debated as to whether or not to let it ring and go to voicemail but he would get worried. So she sighed again and picked the device up.

"Hey Espo" she said "Yeah I'm fine."

"No, it's nothing… just a bug" she hesitated and looked at Castle who was staring back intently.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

She hung up and put it back on the table.

"We're gonna need to tell them the truth at some point" Castle told her.

"I know, but they're gonna ask so many questions. And let's face it, they're gonna be a pain!"

He laughed at that.

"Probably" he said smiling.

"We need to come up with a plan." Kate then said.


End file.
